


Welcome to Arkham

by bnbc



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Маленький город в штате Массачусетс, где происходят странные вещи... определенно, если бы в Аркхэме было радио, оно бы было таким.
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to Arkham

Бьяхи не то, чем они кажутся. Добро пожаловать в Аркхэм!

Новость дня: сегодня ничего не произошло. Таково официальное мнение городской администрации. Все в порядке. Вы в безопасности. В городе не происходит ровным счетом ничего необычного. Ривертаун не залит цветом из иных миров. Нет никакого портала в Неименуемом. (Не рассказывайте о Неименуемом детям до тринадцати лет, помните, это необходимо для их же безопасности!). Повторяю, дорогие радиослушатели: все в порядке.

Кстати, кто-нибудь видел Даррела Симмонса, нашего невозмутимого фотографа с идеальными волосами? Он заходил ко мне и сказал, что снял что-то потрясающее, и отправился проявлять пленки. Это было четыре часа назад, и с тех пор я ничего о нем не слышал. Даррел, если ты меня слышишь, будь осторожен. И держись подальше от парикмахерской на Френч Хилл, там творятся ужасные вещи.

Встреча читателей с Глорией Голдберг подошла к концу, и писательница покинула здание городской библиотеки. Администрации очень жаль, если вы не успели получить автограф. Они готовы принести извинения любому из вас лично, если вы перестанете пытаться взять здание штурмом. Профессор Уолтерс просил передать, что использовать тот тотемный столб в качестве тарана было не самой лучшей идеей. Напоминаю, что Администрация университета Мискатоник не несет ответственности за чудовищ, призванных по неосторожности.

А теперь поговорим о погоде. Завтра в Аркхэме будет так солнечно и ярко, что все тайное станет явным.

Даррел вернулся. К счастью, он и его идеальные волосы в полном порядке. Он кладет на мой стол фотографии, одну за одной, и, должен сказать, я только раз в жизни встречался с чем-то настолько кошмарным. Это было в тот день, когда руководство станции покинуло свой кабинет. Но, увы, милый Даррел, я не могу поверить своим глазам. Буквально. Городская администрация просила еще раз повторить, что все в порядке. Так же они уточняют, что завтра Дом Ведьмы будет самым безопасным местом в Аркхэме.

Спокойной ночи, дорогие радиослушатели. Спокойной ночи.


End file.
